The Forest Wolf
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: this is a naruto fanfiction about my OC Helen Hachi and her return to the leaf village and a match she has with Kakashi and shows him her new jutsu. this story also has Sakura, Tsunade and Jiriya


It was a warm afternoon in the leaf village in the land of fire and a leaf ninja has returned to the village after two years away training at small town in the north of the land of fire and on their way back to the leaf village they felt the warm feeling of returning home after being away for so long.  
Once the ninja arrived back at the village they went to the gatekeepers to sign in her arrival "welcome to the leaf please sign in your date of entering and your name."said one of the keepers as they slid the logbook forward with out looking up "it's sure feels good to be back here."said the ninja as she signed in the logbook and picked up her bag and the gatekeeper looked up and saw the ninja as she removed her gloves and he saw her headband was one of the leaf "welcome back."the keeper said as the ninja walked towards one of the training grounds in the village once she reached the training ground she stood and looked at a kunai she threw the day she left was still stuck in wall "I see your back and a day early at that." said a voice from behind "well your the one who told me to meet you here when I returned didn't you Kakashi."said the ninja as she turned to face Kakashi "I did the village hasn't felt quiet the same with you gone."Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head "why don't we catch up over some ramen?"she said as they started to walk into the center of the village but before they reached the center they stopped as Jiraiya walked over "I heard a ninja has returned to the village and I want welcome them back word is this ninja has chakra that is a rare."Jiraiya said as he slowly stepped to oneside "Tsunade asking Kakashi to help you?"he asked but once he looked closer at the ninja he just called Tsunade he saw it wasn't "Jiraiya I wouldnt let lady Tsunade catch you getting her mixed up with others."the ninja said with a joking smile "Jiraiya don't tell me you have forgotten who she is"Kakashi said "of course I haven't Kakashi"Jiraiya said "alright then what's her name?"Kakashi asked and then Jiraiya looked shocked "well her name is um... willow!?"Jiraiya replyed "wrong Jiraiya her name is Helen Hachi."Kakashi said with a bit of disapointment in his voice "well I gotta go catch ya around."Jiraiya said as he walked off and then Kakashi and Helen made their way to have some ramen and to catch up.  
Once they got their ramen they started to catch up with eachother "so tell me Helen how has it been."Kakashi said as he had a bite of his ramen "well it has been good and I have worked on a new jutsu plus the people of the town I was staying in gave me a nickname when they saw me training for the first time."Helen said as she finnished her ramen "what did they call you?"Kakashi asked and Helen turned her head "well Kakashi I will tell you when the time comes."Helen said as she picked up her drink "so then how about we have a fight and test how your battle skills have grown?"Kakashi asked as he looked at her "sure and why don't we have some watch our fight there are two who I would like to watch and the others I'll let you decide on."Helen replyed as she stood up and grabbed her bag "alright then see you at the third trainning ground."Kakashi said and Helen nodded before she walked off towards her house to rest for a bit before her match with Kakashi.  
Meanwhile in the Hokage's office "finnished at last Sakura what do you say if we go for something to eat."Tsunade said as she put her pen down on the desk "that sounds great lady Tsunade."Sakura replyed just as there was a knock on the door "come in"Tsunade said as the door opened and Kakashi walked in "Kakashi I told you to have the day off didn't I so why are you here?"she asked "sorry but I have come to invite both you and Sakura to watch a match I am in with a friend who has asked me to invite you both."Kakashi replyed "so she has returned then."Tsunade said with a smile and then stood up "oh course we will watch."she replyed and they made their way to the training ground.  
Once they all arrived at the training ground Kakashi and Helen started the fight with Kakashi making the first move and the battle continued for quit awhile "you sure have improved Helen."Kakashi said to himself "now I shall show you my new jutsu."Helen said as she looked Kakashi in the eye "okami-jutsu!"Helen said as she ran towards Kakashi and punched him in the arm at first nothing happened but then as she walked back from Kakashi he tryed to use his chakra but found he was out of chakra "impressive."Kakashi said with a smile "alright you two the match is over."Sakura said as she ran over to them "tell me Helen how dose your jutsu work"Tsunade said as she walked over slowly "well it's a new jutsu I have been working on for two years and it changes some of my life chakra into a tap into my enemy's chakra network and then it bites away to the point of reduceing the chakra level to such a low level that it becomes hard for them to use any jutsu."Helen explaned "so that's why Kakashi-sensei couldn't attack after you punched him."Sakura said with amazment "I was wondering who this forest wolf ninja was."Tsunade said with a smile as she looked at Helen "forest wolf?"Kakashi asked in surprise "remember when I told you the town gave me a nickname well forest wolf is the name they gave me"Helen replyed with a smile "it dose have a ring to it Helen Hachi the forest wolf ninja."Kakashi said as they turned and headed back to the village and once they were in the center of the village Tsunade and Sakura walked off to their houses "oh that reminds me here is a gift for you Kakashi-sensei."Helen said as she handed him a book "it's the diary I kept while I was away."Helen said and saw Kakashi lower his mask a little "thank you"he replyed "catch you later sensei."Helen said as she walked off home. That night Kakashi read the book Helen gave him.

here are some of the entrys Kakashi read:-

entry 1/ Arrived in the town and I was greeted by some of the towns kids and then I was shown the inn and they put my things in my room and then walked around the town to know where things are the townsfolk are really nice and welcomeing.

entry 2/ started training today and then in the evening I kept watch over the only weak point I found and I felt like someone was watching the town.

entry 3/ finished training early today and found some of the townsfolk had been watching me and looked at me in a bit of shock, once it was the night the town was entered by the one I felt was watching it so I ran to stop them and to let the town know to get inside I used my chakra to make my voice louder and I let out a howl of anger and then I stopped the intruder and saw it was a rouge ninja.

entry 4/ today I went to do my training and saw the townsfolk were there waiting for me and they thanked me for what I did and one of the older residents saw me fight and they told the others how I won and they then gave me the nickname of Forest Wolf.


End file.
